


Taking Ellie Rose × Dr. Vinschpinsilstien Oneshot Requests

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, No Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Just some oneshots of an underrated ship :>Pls give me requests I have no idea what to write anymore I'm out of idea's for Toppat Murder Mystery.
Relationships: Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed at the moment  
> I NEED SOME FLOOF BETWEEN THESE TWO GIVE ME W H O L E S O M E .

Hello! I see you have found my Ellie Rose × Dr. Vinschpinsilstien oneshot requests. Here are the rules:

\- No smut or any other type of NSFW. Thats gross go somewhere else you filthy person.  
\- No homophobia (duh), transphobia, racism, etc. I welcome all!  
\- Don't make fun of other peoples requests, thats rude.  
\- If there's something spefic you want or a title you want, just tell me. If not, I will make the title whatever and write what you asked for the best I can.

Thats pretty much it. Have fun asking away!


	2. Revenged AU - Request by Hsnay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Revenged AU where Ellie is the one after her Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I like it I don't really know what to do.  
> Also sorry for not putting in the Russian word, Idk how to do that. :/

Ellie woke up, her vision blurry. There was a doctor with golden blonde hair and red-pink tinted glasses. She stepped away so Ellie could sit up. Ellie's head rang, and she looked around. She seemed to be on a boat of some sort. Then she remembered, she was betrayed, and had to get her revenge. She frantically looked around. "Where am I!?"  
"Hey! Easy, easy!" The doctor had a thick Russian accent as she spoke. Ellie calmed down. Her voice was strangely calming, and she looked over at the doctor, and began to listen to what she had to say. "You were gone for a bit. I was able to bring you back to life." She continued. Ellie kept listening. "I specialize in military grade augmentation. I was forced to replace spine and left arm, as those were beyond repairing."  
Ellie looked down at her left hand, and it had a pink light in the middle of her palm.  
"You had run in with toppat clan, ah?" The doctor continued. "I've encountered THEM before."  
She continued her speech, and Ellie was listening.  
"I didn't get your name, who are you?" Ellie asked.  
"I am Dr. Vinschpinsilstien. If that is a mouthful, you can call me Dr. V." Dr. V introduced herself.  
"I'm Ellie. Ellie Rose." Ellie introduced herself aswell.  
Ellie didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with the doctor forever, and just listen to her keep talking. She had told her she hadn't seen another female in a long while, and she was glad to have another to talk to. Ellie nodded, she was in the same situation. They just talked endlessly for hours, talking about different situations they've been in, and just random things in general. Their conversation ended after Dr. V said: "That's why I'm glad I'm a lesbian. Men are such a nuisance!" That rang Ellie. "Huh. I'm a lesbian too." She told her. Dr. V gave an understanding nod. "See? You get it." "Yeah..." Ellie nodded. Ellie had to leave, even though she didn't want to. She wanted revenge almost as much as she wanted to stay. "Hey, V?" Ellie had nicknamed Dr. Vinschpinsilstien V. "Yes?" Dr. V turned to her. "I should get going. Where did you last see the toppats go?" Ellie stood. "They went south. About twelve hours ago." She told her. "I assume you want revenge?" Ellie nodded. "Ah, anyone would." Dr. V seemed to be understanding. Ellie walked to the deck of the boat, with Dr. V following her. Ellie looked at the sky and pressed a button on her chest, unfolding a pair of metal wings. "Wow! You are learning so quickly!" Dr. V sounded impressed. "Oh, and one thing before you go." She walked up to Ellie. Dr. V gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." She said. Ellie smiled. "Thanks." Ellie took of to get her revenge on the toppat clan.


End file.
